Ohayou for you
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Ini untuk janjiku soal asupan shinene itu ,hontou ni gomenasai karna lama banget. Abis…gimana ya…yang kepikiran selalu sad ending sih, sedangkan janjiku kan yang happy ending. Dan lagi buat nyari refrensinya juga agak sulit sih…karna terlalu sibuk buat ngurus ff dan sekolah, belum lagi jadwal publis fic yang udah nunggak(?) sekitar sebulan yang aku masih siswi smk baru jadi aku har
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou for you

Ini untuk janjiku soal asupan shinene itu ,hontou ni gomenasai karna lama banget. Abis…gimana ya…yang kepikiran selalu sad ending sih, sedangkan janjiku kan yang happy ending. Dan lagi buat nyari refrensinya juga agak sulit sih…karna terlalu sibuk buat ngurus ff dan sekolah, belum lagi jadwal publis fic yang udah nunggak(?) sekitar sebulan yang aku masih siswi smk baru jadi aku harus dapat beradaptasi dengan pelajarannya, kalau lingkungannya sih…bodo amat dah *kebiasaan deh*

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Genre: Sad?

Rate: T

Ohayou for you ©Akasuna Yuri Chan

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Friday's Good Mornings ©Shito [Honeyworks]

Translate © K.O FANSUBS

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

A/N: titik 4 menurun artinya keesokan harinya, sedangkan titik 3 menurun artinya waktu selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

~*07.00 AM*~

Lagi-lagi hari ini jam alarm di kamarku kembali berbunyi hari ini, suaranya berdering keras sekali hingga terasa membahana ke seluruh isi kamarku.

Setelah mematikan jam alarm, aku pun pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Tak lupa seperti biasa, pemanasan dengan sebaik-baiknya. "Selamat pagi!"

Rambutku juga sudah siap beraksi!

OKE!

"Aku pergi!"

"Ya!"

"Selamat jalan, Oniichan"

Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya pada hari jum'at ini, karena aku tidak dapat bertemu denganmu pada akhir pekan, tahu kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Ohayou for you~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

~*08.00 AM*~

Dalam gerbong ke 2 jam 8 pagi, aku duduk di tempat kesukaanku seperti biasanya. Kano -orang yang duduk di sebelahku- masih belum terbangun seperti biasanya, aku bingung. Kenapa dia tidak pernah kelewatan kereta ya? Padahal selalu ketiduran di kereta tapi selalu tepat waktu datang ke sekolah, bukankah itu aneh?

.

.

.

~*8.07 AM*~

Pintu dari sisi lain terbuka dan aku tiba-tiba lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas…,

Sambil bercanda ria dengan temanmu yang selalu mengenakan syal berwarna merah tersebut, sepertinya kau menyadari ada yang memperhatikanmu secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Semua latihat itu sia-sia dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun hari ini…,

Mulutku terbuka dan bibirku bergerak namun tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar darinya, karna itu. Aku hanya dapat menunduk tampa berani melihatmu kembali.

Kau hanya butuh sesuatu yang sederhana untuk awalannya, tapi aku tidak memiliki hal yang paling penting yaitu "Keberanian"

Ini adalah ujian keberanian yang harus kulakukan dan ini bukan saatnya untuk kabur…

.

.

.

~*08.45 AM*~

Aku terus berlatih mengucapkan "Selamat pagi" untukmu di depan kaca.

Mencoba mengeluarkan suara pengecut ini dari diriku, aku harus berusaha sebaik-baiknya pada hari jum'at atau tidak itu akan menjadi akhir pekan yang menyedihkan…

"Ohayou! O-Ohayou…, Ohayou?" kedua temanku -Seto dan Hibiya- menatapku dengan pandangan aneh lagi hari ini, dengan tidak memperdulikan tatapan mereka. Akupun melanjutkan latihan mengucapkan selamat pagi untukmu.

.

.

.

.

~*08.10 AM*~

Hanya melihat sedikit wajah mengantukmu itu, rasanya aku dapat menyebrangi gurun sahara dengan melihat itu…

"Ayolah" tidak boleh menoleh! Aku harus berusaha!

Aku mulai berbisik-bisik untuk memberanikan diri.

.

.

.

.

~*09.55*~

"O-Ohayou! Ohayou…Ohayou? Oh tidak, apa ada yang mendengarku?"

"S-Sepertinya tidak masalah…" ucapku lega setelah melihat semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

~*08.00 AM*~

Pada jam 8 pagi di gerbong ke 2 kursi kesukaanku di duduki oleh Kido-Kekasih Kano sekaligus teman sekelasku-, rasanya langit akan menangis untukku. Mungkin karna kulihat matahari yang di tutupi oleh awan hitam.

.

.

.

~*08.07 AM*~

Pada jam 08.07 dan aku masih tidak siap! Tunggu dulu, aku masih berdebar-debar…

"Sepertinya akan hujan!" ucapmu sambil menatap langit yang mendung, rambut birumu berkibar-kibar di setiap langkah yang kau ambil untuk menjauh dariku. Dengan di susul oleh temanmu-Ayano- kau pergi secara tergesah-gesah.

Hari ini juga gagal ya, tiba-tiba kata-kata itu menghilang dari ujung lidahku.

.

.

.

~*10.30 AM*~

Aku harus berteduh dari hujan dan tiba-tiba suara bidadari berkata: "Kau boleh menggunakan payung ini, jika kau mau…"

Terlihat malu-malu dengan pipi merona, kau tidak bisa menatap mataku…

tampa di sengaja, aku berucap dengan wajah yang tak kalah merona darimu. "A-Arigatou"

Itu bukan hal yang ingin kulakukan tapi…,

Tapi aku akan melanjutinya saja seperti ini, terutama jika aku tidak ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan ini dengan menendang diriku sendiri.

Hanya dapat melihatmu sekilas setiap hari, aku tidak bisa puas hanya begitu selamanya.

Setelah meminjamkan payung itu, kau akhirnya pergi bersama gadis berambut coklat itu. Sedikit menoleh padaku setelah menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di persimpangan.

"Jum'at ini, saatnya mengakhiri semua ini!" aku mulai pemanasan dengan suaraku sekali lagi…

.

.

.

.

~*07.35 AM*~

Walaupun aku bisa berbicara bersamamu dengan mudah di mimpiku…

Berikan aku keberanian sebelum aku kembali ke sana!

Aku kembali merenung di toilet seperti yang biasa kulakukan ketika ada masalah dengan kegagalan menyapamu.

.

.

.

~*08.07 AM*~

Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya pada hari penting ini untuk mengucapkan "Selamat pagi!"

Rambutku juga haru tertata rapi dan OK!, sekarang jam 08.07 dan saat kau melangkah masuk, aku akan melakukannya.

Dengan berdiri di samping pintu masuk yang biasanya kau gunakan untuk masuk, aku terus menunggu kedatanganmu. Mengeratkan peganganku pada payung yang kau pinjamkan kemarin padaku. tiba-tiba saja, warna payung ini mengingatkanku pada warna rambutmu yang indah.

Tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan gagal lagi hari ini…,

Tentu saja, aku juga ingin mengucapkan. "Selamat malam"

T-Tapi itu masih tidak mungkin! Sebenarnya, itu kata yang paling kusukai. Karena itu akan membuatku dapat bertemu denganmu sekali lagi.

Kau memasuki gerbong kereta sambil bercanda dengan temanmu itu, menangkap sosok bayanganku yang menunggumu sambil berusaha memasang senyum dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"A-Arigatou untuk payungnya, aku sangat tertolong kemarin" ucapku sambil melempar pandanganku ke arah lain dan memberikan payung berwarna biru tersebut padamu. Dengan tersenyum manis dan sedikit merona, kau pun menerima payung tersebut sambil berucap. "Douita"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N:bagus? Jelek? Sedikit banget? Lama? Gomenne, tapi aku sangat sibuk di duta jadi harap dimaklumi aja ya *senyum*

Tadinya sih, pengen buat Oneshot aja tapi aku rasa, selesai dalam 2 chapter tidak ada yang buruk juga kan? ^^ disini sepenuhnya pov shintaro dan chap selanjutnya pov ene nanti :3 karna aku kurang menyukai shinene, sebenarnya tadi sih niatnya mau bikin shinaya ato konoene gitu tapi karna teringat janji jadi sekali-sekali bikin shinene gak papadeh ^3^ hohoho, hari ini saya muncul dengan fic dari lagu buatan Honey-sensei =3= habis…aku rasa dari semua produser(?) *ano, panggilan untuk para pencipta lagu di vocaloid apa ya?* yang paling cocok untuk romance Cuma Honey-sensei deh jadi…ya...gitu deh #digeplak

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou For You Too!

Chap 2 update! Sisi pandang ene nih :3

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning:OOC, **Alternate Universe** ,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s)dll

Rate: T

Ohayou for you ©Akasuna Yuri Chan

Kagerou Days ©Jin [Shizen no Teki-P]

Friday's Good Mornings ©Shito [Honeyworks]

Translate © K.O FANSUBS

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

~*06.30 AM*~

Lagi hari ini, dering jam membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku tentangmu. Huft! Dasar alarm menyebalkan, padahal tadi mimpiku sedang seru-serunya juga…,

Setelah mematikan jam alarm, aku pun pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Tak lupa seperti biasa, pemanasan dengan sebaik-baiknya. "Selamat pagi!"

Rambutku juga sudah siap beraksi! OKE!

Hari ini hari jum'at, kan? Apa kau akan berada di sana?itu agak membuatku khawatir, mengerti?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*~** **Ohayou for you~*~**

 **.**

 **.**

~*08.00 AM*~

Sekarang jam 8 pagi dan aku berada di tempat kita bertemu seperti biasanya, di gerbong kedua. Semua orang masih kelihatan mengantuk, sama seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

~*08.07 AM*~

Pada jam 08.07 aku masuk ke gerbong kedua dan mata kita saling bertatapan.

Kenapa terjadi seperti ini, kapan aku akan mengetahui itu semua?

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau harus mengawasi Konoha-kun lebih ketat lagi Ene-chan" ucap Ayano-temanku- saat kami memasuki gerbong kereta tersebut.

Membuat gerakan pertama tidak terlalu sulit tapi itu terlalu memalukan. Kita memakai seragam yang sama, tapi apa itu aneh jika aku menyapamu?

Walau pun kucoba untuk mengalihkan arah pandanganku darimu tapi entah kenapa yang selalu terlihat di mataku adalah sosok bayanganmu, rambut hitam dan jaket merah adalah cirri khasmu bukan? Kurasa kita sama karna rambut dan jaketku yang sama-sama berwarna biru muda.

.

.

.

~*10.00 AM*~

Aku terus berlatih di dalam kelas untuk mengucapkan "selamat pagi" untukmu. Mencoba menjadikan diriku optimis dan tegas.

"Ohayougozaimasu! O-Ohayou…, Ohayougozaimasu?" teman-temanku di kelas memandangku aneh, terutama saudara kembarkan Takane. Lebih tepatnya Enemoto Takane, walaupun kami memang tidak terlalu identik dan berbeda keluarga sekarang tapi bagiku Takane tetap akan menjadi kakak perempuan sekaligus kembaranku.

"Aku harus berusaha sebaik-baiknya pada hari jum'at, kalau tidak pasti akan menjadi akhir pekan yang menyedihkan…" gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

"Hoi, Takane! Sebaiknya kau urus dulu tuh, saudara kembarmu itu. Sepertinya dia kesambet setan jum'at lagi" ucap Kuroha pada Takane.

Takane hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam dan sebuah lemparan buku kamus yang sepertinya baru dia pinjam dari Mary-teman sekelasku yang selalu mendapat julukkan albino- tadi. Lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karna panggilan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan Kuroha tadi.

.

.

.

.

~*08.10 AM*~

Ketika aku melihat senyumanmu itu, itu dapat mencerahkan hariku. Katanya dalam urusan cinta "Kita harus berjuang!" aku mengeluarkan suaraku dengan pelan. "Ohayou…Shintaro-kun"

.

.

.

~*10.00 AM*

"Ohayougozaimasu! O-Ohayou…, Ohayougozaimasu? Oh tidak, apa ada orang yang mendengarku?" ucapku sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mendengarku.

.

.

.

.

~*08.00 AM*~

Ini jam 8 pagi dan aku masih berada di loket tiket, aku mulai tidak percaya diri, sampai langit pun akan menangis untukku.

.

.

.

~*08.07 AM*~

Pada jam 08.07 dan aku masih tidak siap! Tahan dulu waktunya.

"Sepertinya akan hujan" ucapku sambil melihat langit untuk mengalihkan kontak mataku denganmu seperti yang lalu.

Untuk apa terlalu bersemangat hanya untuk menyapa biasa, benar kan? Sambil menggenggam erat sebuah payung di tanganku, aku berjalan pergi bersama Ayano dari sana. Meninggalkanmu yang terlihat seperti ingin menghentikan langkahku dengan tatapan penuh harap.

.

.

.

~*10.30 AM*~

Aku melihatmu sedang berteduh dan aku berkata sambil merona. "Kau bisa pakai payung ini…"

Aku agak malu untuk menatapmu tapi akhirnya aku dapat mengatakan sesuatu. Wajahku terasa panas seperti terbakar, akankah aku bertahan dari pesonamu itu?

Kau menjawabku dengan terkejut. "Te-terima kasih"

Itu adalah kata pertama yang kau ucapkan kepadaku. Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk mempersiapkan lanhkah selanjutnya, lagi pula aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu selama akhir pekan ini.

Kemudian aku pergi darimu segera, meninggalkan dirimu terdiam sambil terus menatap kepergianku dengan sedikit menoleh beberapa saat pandanganku terbius oleh pandangan matamu. Aku harap, mulai sekarang kita bisa semakin akrab…

Aku harus bersiap-siap sebaik-baiknya untuk hari senin! Aku mulai pemanasan dengan suaraku sekali lagi…

.

.

.

~*10.30 PM*~

Padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah bermimpi tpi aku berusaha untuk bermimpi, kita berdua nanti akan baik-baik saja…

.

.

.

.

~*08.07 AM*~

Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengucapkan "Selamat pagi" yang penting ini, rambutku juga hrus tertata rapi dan OKE!

Sekarang jam 08.07 dan kau sedang menungguku, tidak mungkin itu tidak terjadi hari ini. Tentu saja aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu di hari minggu…

… T-Tapi itu masih tidak mungkin! Tidak masalah kan, untuk jatuh cinta? Karena aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu!

Aku memasuki gerbong kereta sambil bercanda denganAyano, menangkap sosok bayanganku yang kau tunggu sambil berusaha memasang senyum dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"A-Arigatou untuk payungnya, aku sangat tertolong kemarin" ucapmu sambil melempar pandanganmu ke arah lain dan memberikan payung berwarna biru tersebut padaku. Dengan tersenyum manis dan sedikit merona, aku pun menerima payung tersebut sambil berucap. "Douita"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Akhir-akhir ini wordnya semakin sedikit ya ==" alasan sebenarnya memang lagu ini memiliki sedikit lirik lagu dan lagi aku juga masih tidak punya ide *pundung* kalau ada banyak kesalah, silakan beri tahu aku ya! Jangan tempe dan jangan pete! Aku gak suka pete tapi kalo tempe boleh juga kok :3 x3

Ini akibat mager nih, jadi akhir-akhir ini udah gak pernah lagi mengedit ulang seluruh isi fic ini.

Oke karna saya sudah tidak tau harus berkata apa-apa lagi karna itu kalimat terakhir yang bisa kutanyakan adalah…

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
